


Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [18]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, F/M, Here drink this. You'll feel better., Hope You like this one, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Robin takes care of her partner, another ending that you might expect, caring Robin, dreaming of her, ill Cormoran, kiss, returning to some Cormoran Strike fanfiction since my last one kinda flopped..., small gestures, they are both blind idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #18 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

Miserable. That was the word he would have used if someone would have asked him how he felt at the moment. He had a massive headache, his whole body ached, his nose kept running, he had coughed the whole night and didn’t get any sleep. It had been years since he had been sick and  because  the business had to continue, he couldn’t take the day off. They had too much to do and not enough time. Even now Robin was out for an early observation and he had a business meeting with some clients until she would come back. Tired and knackered he headed to the small kitchenette and made himself another cup of tea.

The morning went past quite slowly and  Cormoran was happy when the last client was gone. He started freezing and was tired so he decided to lay down on the sofa for a while with a thick blanket and fell asleep.

It was a rainy day and Robin was soaked when she returned to the office with some hot coffee and some take-away they usually shared for lunch. She headed up the stairs to the office, letters in one hand and the coffee and food bag in the other and happily stepped into the office. 

“Cormoran, I’m back”, she said and only now realised that he was asleep on the sofa.

He startled and woke up, looking confused at her. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I woke you up!”, she apologised and put the bag and stuff on her desk.

“It’s fine", he mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“You okay?”, she asked while putting up her coat. “You don’t look too well”, Robin said concerned now and stepped closer.

“I’m okay”, Strike said in a raspy voice and had to sneeze. 

“Bless you.”

“Thanks. How was the observation?”

“Quite calm. I got some more pictures for our client. And I got some lunch and coffee”, she said and Strike sipped from the coffee. 

It tasted disgusting and so he put it away. Robin looked at him again. His eyes where glassy and he was pale and his forehead was sweaty. He probably had a fever. 

“You want something to eat?” He shook his head. “You should drink enough then.”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

Robin quickly had her Chinese noodles while she filed him in on a new client request and he told her about the earlier  appointments . 

By the early evening, Strike felt even more miserable but he knew that he had to get out for the observation. Robin had a different one so she couldn’t fill his place. He had changed into a fresh shirt and a cosy and warm jumper and stumbled out of his office to grab his coat and leave with Robin for the observations. Concerned the young woman looked up from her mails and at him. He looked as if he would  pass out  every moment.

“ Cormoran I think you should stay at home. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine”, he grumbled and slipped into his big scarf and coat.

Quickly Robin got up, dressed and they both headed outside into the cold night and to the tube.  He was stubborn as hell and she didn’t want anything to happen to him so she texted Shanker that he would keep an eye on  Cormoran while he was out alone. They parted by the tube station and Robin went further down the street when her phone beeped and she picked up the call from Shanker.

“Robin. What’s wrong with Bunsen?”

“Well he doesn’t feel too good”, she explained to his friend. “I’m worried about his health and him  collapsing due to all this work. Please keep an eye out Shanker.”

“Alright. I will Robin, don’t worry.”

“Thank you Shanker.”

She hung up and concentrated on the job, yet her thoughts where distracted by  Cormoran and she worried about him so he continued texting him if everything was alright. Strike was annoyed but also surprised that she cared this much and smiled at every text from her. He followed a young woman who was supposed to cheat on her husband. It continued raining and  Cormoran couldn’t stop sneezing and coughing and he was so cold. The woman – like every evening – headed to a friends’ restaurant where she had dinner and drinks with some young men. After taking some pics and because he really did feel miserable after a while, Strike headed back to Denmark Street to get some needed rest. He stumbled up the stairs, get rid of his coat, shoes, trousers and pullover – he felt hot now – and slipped under the cool covers of his bed, falling asleep immediately. 

It was late when Robin returned home. Matthew was fast asleep and there were only a few hours left for her before she had to get up again as well. She still was worried about  Cormoran and decided to get him to a doctor if he wouldn’t feel better  the next two days . With this thought she lay beside her fiancé and also fell asleep very quickly. Matthew was gone when she woke in the morning and Robin realised that  she  had overslept. Oh shit... The young woman stumbled up and into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Without thinking Robin grabbed something from her wardrobe and it wasn’t until she was at the tube and some men stared at her, that she realised what she wore. A very short, tight black skirt and a black pullover that showed more than was decent at this hour. She wrapped herself more into her coat and also ignored the construction workers in Denmark Street when she walked past them and their rude comments. 

Cormoran was not in the office and she was worried. Maybe he too had overslept or was upstairs and got some much-needed rest. She put her coat on the rack by the door and then headed upstairs to his flat. After a soft knock the young woman stepped inside and looked after him. 

“ Cormoran , are you here?”

She got to his bedroom since there were no sounds in the small bathroom and knocked again. No answer so she silently stepped in. There he was, in bed, mumbling, sweating and apparently having a nightmare. Dear lord! She stepped closer and felt his forehead. He was burning and his whole t-shirt and the sheets where drenched in cold sweat. Apparently, it was worse than Robin had expected it to be. They had to get that fever down and he had to drink some water or he would dehydrate. Softly she tried to wake him and he continued mumbling her name in his dream.

“ Cormoran , wake up.”

She softly shook his arm and that did the trick and he woke up. Confused and with a feverish look their eyes met.

“Robin...” Her name on his lips was barely a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

Strike started coughing violently and she waited for it to calm down before Robin answered her friend.

“I was worried when you weren’t downstairs and since you looked so horrible yesterday.”

“I’m good. How late is it? Did I miss something?”

He wanted to get up, but she pushed against his chest and shoved him down. 

“It’s all good. You will stay in bed and get some rest instead. I can manage on my own. You need to get better and running around London won’t help  with that  at all. ”

“I’m fine Robin”, he argued but she shook her head and looked at him like a small child who disobeyed. 

“You’re burning up and aren’t fine at all. If it’ll stay like this, I’ll personally drag you to a bloody doctor, are we clear?”

For once  Cormoran stayed silent. He had detected her bad mood by now and knew that she wouldn’t argue with him about his health. He didn’t feel fit enough to get up anyway.

“Okay, for now, we have to get you out of these wet clothes and bedsheets and then I’ll make you a cup of tea and get you some medicine from the pharmacy . Come on, up you go”, she said and helped him up. While she changed the sheets, he headed to the bathroom to change and pee. He felt better and not that cold anymore when he had changed. Yet he felt exhausted and every bone in his body ached so he headed to bed again. Robin had just finished with making the bed and smiled softly at him when he returned. 

“Get back to bed and rest. I’ll make you a cup of tea and get some medicine.”

“Thanks Robin”, he said and coughed heavily again.

Robin left him alone and headed to the pharmacy to grab some medicine for him and some food. He had to eat a bit. An hour later she returned and immediately headed upstairs to his flat again. She made him another cup of tea and  got  some of the medicine and knocked at his door again. Quietly she stepped inside.  Cormoran was asleep but not very deep and he woke up as soon as she put the cup of tea on the bedside table.  He softly smiled at her and his eyes were thankful before he once more coughed heavily. She helped him to sit up and sat on the bed beside him.

“Here,  have something to drink.”

This time he obeyed and had a sip of tea while he watched her. She looked beautiful in her all black outfit. After he put the tea on the nightstand again, she then handed him a small plastic cup with some coughing  syrup . 

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better”, she said and once more  Cormoran obeyed. 

It didn’t taste too bad and he was thankful for it. He leaned on the headboard and closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing sounded rash and he was still sweating. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Robin smiled yet he could see the concern in her eyes. She felt his forehead once more and he was still burning hot. Her hand felt cold on his skin and he leaned into the touch. Robin felt it and let her hand  on his cheek a bit longer than needed.

“Get some rest”, she mumbled when their eyes meet once more and she put her hand away. “If you need me, I’ll be downstairs.”

“Thanks Robin”, he said when she already was by the door.

She smiled and headed downstairs to get some more work done while  Strike stayed in bed and rested. A few minutes after she was gone, he texted her.

_ What about tonight’s observations? S. _

Robin smiled at his text and shook his head while she wrote him back.

_ I told you to rest. Don’t worry about it, I’ve it all under control. Rx _

Strike smiled at her text and realised the small kiss by her initial. This was new and he was astonished but he liked it. He put the phone away and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was asleep once more. 

Robin had lots of work and was busy with all the client meetings and observations. She called Shanker and asked him for some help with all of it. He agreed and was there half an hour later to discuss everything. 

“How’s Bunsen?”, he asked at the end of their business discussion.

“Not too good. I’m worried about his health. If it’s not better tomorrow, I’ll get him to a doctor.”

“I hope it’s going to be better soon. Just call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks, Shanker.”

She hugged him and then got back to work. But her thoughts stayed with  Cormoran so she once more headed upstairs to look after him. As soon as Robin entered his flat, she could hear him coughing. It didn’t sound too good. The young woman knocked and stepped into his bedroom. He halfway sat up and coughed. His eyes wandered to her and he could see the worry in them. After he had stopped, he took a small sip of tea before she was by his side. 

“I’ll make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. Someone has to take a look at this.”

“Alright”, he agreed and Robin knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

He usually never did. He must be pretty bad and exhausted if he didn’t argue with her. She once more felt his forehead and it was even worse. 

“We have to get the fever down Cormoran. Come on, get up.”

He obeyed and she guided him to the small bathroom where she turned on the shower on a lower temperature. Not so that he would be cold but that he would cool down a bit. She helped him out of his sweaty t-shirt and tossed it to the other one in the washing machine.

“Get a shower. You’ll feel better after and you need to cool down. I’m right outside if you need anything.”

He nodded and she left him alone to change the sheets of the bed. Meanwhile Strike undressed, put the clothes in the machine and took a shower. He felt weak and so he leaned a bit against the cool tiles. He needed longer than usually, but as she had predicted, he felt better when he got out again. Some fresh clothes lay by the sink and he changed into them before he slowly headed back to the bedroom where Robin had changed the sheets as well and set up a new cup of tea. But where was she? Tired and exhausted from getting up, he slipped under the fresh covers again and closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile Robin grabbed some files she needed and headed back upstairs. She wanted to continue work but then she also wanted to look after him so she had decided to work by his sick bed. When she returned, he was back in bed and halfway asleep as soon as the young woman entered his bedroom again.

“How are you feeling?”, she asked and sat by the chair beside his bed she had pulled closer.

“A bit better”, he confessed. “Thanks Robin”, he mumbled in a rough voice and coughed again. 

“Get some sleep. I’m here if you need anything.”

“Tell me about  work”, he demanded and so she did and updated him, but  Strike soon fell asleep. 

Without thinking she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and then on his lips. Robin had no idea why she did it, but she had just wanted to do it for so long. Feel his lips on hers, kiss him... This had been the right moment, with him never knowing because she was too afraid of his reaction. Too afraid of what he would say and how it would affect their relationship. She then turned back to her work until she  felt tired and put the papers away. She looked at him deep in her thoughts , holding his hand and a soft smile on her lips.  Could this work? But then there was still Matthew. She tried to shove the thought away and imagined how it could be. How being with  Strike could work out. He was her boss, this would never work, she said herself after a while.  But then maybe he wouldn’t mind, she thought  before she fell  asleep after a while. 

The next day Strike woke, he felt a bit better and was surprised to see that Robin was still there. She was asleep on the chair beside the bed, holding his hand.  She had never done this and something was odd since she had started caring for him. Something had changed. No, he was being stupid, she was still with Matthew and not his. Yet he didn’t let go of her hand and closed his eyes again. 

When he woke again, he felt better. Robin was gone but he could hear her rummage in the kitchen before – a moment later – she returned to him with a fresh cup of tea.

“Good morning”, she said and smiled. “How are you feeling?”

She had changed into a new red blouse and looked beautiful. Strike scrutinized her a moment before she sat by his side on the bed and felt his forehead.

“A bit better”, he confessed. 

“Your temperature’s down. That’s good”, Robin said and smiled. “Here, take these.”

She handed him another small cup of the coughing syrup and a pill before he swallowed everything with his new cup of tea.

“I was at the pharmacy earlier and they gave me these for you to keep the fever down. I hope it’ll help”, she said and gestured to the pack of pills she had put on the nightstand.

After putting the cup away, Strike took her hand in his and looked at his partner for a moment. Cormoran could see how unsure she seemed by this sudden gesture.

“Thanks Robin. For being here.”

“Your welcome”, she said.

His eyes wandered to her lips. Robin blushed and looked at their hands before she got up.

“Get some more rest. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”   
And with this she left him, left the moment behind... But probably it was for the best, Strike said himself before he once more sipped from his tea and fell asleep due to the heavy drugs, dreaming of his partner and friend. Robin that was his, even though only in Cormoran’s dreams. 


End file.
